Future Shock
by Lucillia
Summary: There's a reason why you should never send Prankster!Trunks and Goten back in time to warn anybody about anything.


Bulma shot out of bed when something suddenly hit her (in a metaphorical sense this time since Vegeta was relegated to the couch and therefore wasn't taking up three quarters of the bed, all of the blankets, and squirming around like a freshly caught fish). She'd been having a dream about the Trunks that had come from that hellish timeline and had been thinking about it when the realization came about.

If Trunk's warning had changed the fate of their timeline preventing the Androids from destroying everything and therefore making it so Trunks didn't need to warn anyone, who would warn the people from the next timeline over?

**Three Months and Several Years into the Past Later:**

"That Frieza guy was a total wimp. I can't believe our dads had such a hard time fighting him." Trunks said.

"Yeah, I know." Goten said, pulling out the capsule full of snacks that Auntie Bulma had given them.

"Your dads?" one of the group who had watched Trunks and Goten pound Frieza and his father King Cold - or was it Emperor Cold considering he ruled over an empire? - into the dirt before blasting them into their component atoms asked.

Goten looked at Trunks. They'd just messed up. They weren't supposed to say anything about their fathers. Trunks had that evil smirk he usually got when he was planning a really good prank. He wondered whether he should say something or just go along with it. They were going to have to wait three hours for his dad to arrive, and one thing Trunks' pranks did was cause a great deal of excitement. If he went along with it, he would probably be in a lot of trouble, but if he didn't go along with it, he'd probably die of boredom long before his dad arrived.

"M-Aunt Bulma always thought it was terribly romantic. Aunt Chi-Chi was mad at first, considering...but she eventually came around as well." Trunks said, his smirk becoming eviler with each passing second.

"What was romantic?" Gohan asked, providing the opening Trunks needed.

"Well, everyone had thought Father hated Daddy's guts considering the number of names he called him and the amount of time he spent trying to get Daddy to "spar" with him so he could "prove he was stronger", until the day Father pinned Daddy down and kissed him." Trunks said, as his smirk turned into a positively evil grin.

Goten knew he should interfere, but it was like watching a train wreck in progress all he could do was stop and stare. This was worse than the time they had just about everyone convinced that Uncle Yamcha was a cross dresser, and its aftermath. He was sure he'd be scarred for life after he learned that his mom and dad occasionally wore each-other's underwear. Seeing his dad pull that red thong strap out of his pants to show him had been the single most horrifying moment of his existence. He hoped that the time machine didn't have surveillance equipment, because if it did, Uncle Vegeta was going to kill them.

"Do we know your father and your daddy?" Yamcha asked. He knew that Bulma did know a gay couple, but that couple wasn't into fighting and sure as hell couldn't turn blond like the two boys and Lunch could. Looking at the machine the boys arrived in, he was beginning to get some disturbing suspicions.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you that we traveled through time to give you a warning about the future didn't we?" Trunks said. He'd been wondering why the group hadn't been reacting the way he wanted them to.

The group looked at them with even greater interest, carefully scrutinizing them as if to determine who their fathers were...Perfect.

"No!" Vegeta yelled, after having carefully studied Trunks.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! HOW COULD IT EVEN BE POSSIBLE?" Vegeta howled as he recoiled from the children in horror.

"Oh, that's easy. Auntie Bulma's a genius you know. When you and Daddy said that you wanted babies before the androids the other me warned us about arrived, Auntie Bulma and Auntie Lunch donated a couple of eggs and well, Auntie Bulma implanted them." Trunks said, his grin growing even eviller.

"Implanted them where?" Yamcha asked in horrified fascination.

"Did you know that it's possible for a man to be pregnant? You have to monitor him like 24/7 to make sure the embryo doesn't detach from whatever organ it latches onto in order to obtain the necessary nutrients and kill him though." Trunks said, his grin was downright infernal.

Two and a half hours later Goku landed to find his friends staring at him with expressions ranging from shock to disgust and Vegeta curled up in a ball seriously considering using an energy blast to get the images of himself and the idiot Kakarot out of his head.

"That's our cue." Trunks said, as he and Goten raced to the space pod where Goku was standing, had a short - and apparently shocking if Goku's reaction was taken into account - conversation with him before handing him something, and left in the machine they arrived in.

Piccolo fell to the ground laughing his ass off in the middle of the conversation and was still laughing several minutes later.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked when it looked as if Piccolo would finally be able to speak.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out." Piccolo replied snickering, having come up with an evil plan to get revenge on Goku for the time the bastard had put itching powder down the back of his clothes two and a half years after the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budokai when he'd finally faced him again, thinking he had been strong enough. "Oh, by the way everyone, in case you haven't noticed since you were more focused on Vegeta and Goku's love life, there's going to be some androids showing up in three years to kill us all."

**Three Years Later:**

"Who's that Bulma?" Krillin asked. He'd arrived second after Vegeta and it appeared that Bulma was to be the second-to-last to arrive. Inside Bulma's aircar was a baby seat. Inside the seat was a familiar looking baby. He had his suspicions as to who the baby was, but he was praying that they wouldn't be confirmed.

"This is my son Trunks." Bulma replied.

"Who's the father?" Krillin asked.

"Vegeta is. I'm still not entirely certain what happened, but Vegeta said something about proving he wasn't gay, then one thing led to another and..." Bulma said.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted, having just arrived from finishing a massive breakfast. He loved Instant Transmission.

"Hi Goku!" Krillin called back. Goku seemed awfully cheerful for a man who was supposed to have been divorced from his wife and apparently rejected by his lover - if Bulma's story was true - by now.

"Did you know that Bulma had a baby?" Krillin asked, watching Goku's reaction. If Goku was just putting a cheerful face on things, he would be there to support his first and best friend when everything finally fell apart even if he didn't entirely approve of the man's life choices.

"Yep!" Goku said cheerfully. "Chi-Chi's expecting too. We're naming him Goten."

"Krillin?" Yamcha said.

"Yeah?" Krillin asked.

"I think we've been had." Yamcha replied.

"If that's the case, I'm going home." Krillin said getting up into the air and preparing to fly off.

"Me too." Tenshinhan said getting ready to fly off as well.

It was at that point that the business district in the city below decided to explode.

All eyes turned towards Goku and Vegeta.

**A Week Later in one Timeline and Ten Years Later in Another:**

Bulma had decided that she wanted to see how the other timeline was currently doing since Trunks had just gotten back from going back and helping everyone. Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan had decided to go along for the ride. When they appeared on the other Capsule Corps' lawn and it appeared to be intact, they took it to be a good sign. They exited the time/inter-dimensional travel machine to the sounds of a party.

They rounded a corner to see a large banner that said HAPPY 8TH ANNIVERSARY VEGETA & GOKU.

"It was so romantic." The other Bulma sighed an hour later. "The reason Vegeta kept vehemently denying that he had feelings for Goku was because he was afraid that he was using him to replace his older brother Raditz. You should have seen how happy they were after Vegeta finally quit denying he was gay."

"Letting Goku go was hard, but it was for the best. I should have known from the beginning that it wouldn't have worked out between us." Chi-Chi said as she fed a small toddler that disturbingly resembled a blue haired Raditz.

Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Goku stared at the other - obviously pregnant - Goku in horror.

" 'S not like we were in love or anything. Everyone seemed to think that we were destined to be together, and started pushing us together. When Bulma and Chi-Chi teamed up to start planning the wedding and deciding the names for the kids they donated the eggs for, we found that it was easier to just go along with everything, especially after Vegeta objected and later woke up to discover that he was pregnant." Pregnant Goku said before chugging down a two liter bottle of soda.

"Trunks." Goten said.

"Yeah?" Trunks asked.

"We are so going to Hell for this." Goten replied.


End file.
